


Gotta Go Fast

by Kinkypsycho24



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drug Addiction, Eventual Smut, M/M, Rare Pairings, Tags Are Fun, Tails is a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkypsycho24/pseuds/Kinkypsycho24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eggman finally gets tired if doing the same old shit, he resigns from his evil scientist status. This in turn, leaves Sonic stripped of his purpose, feeling lost and useless. A shady guy sells him some powder, and his whole life goes downhill behind closed doors, until his best friend and boyfriend find out. Lots of feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Go Fast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Konata101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konata101/gifts), [BeatriceTheGolden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceTheGolden/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This fic is vaguely based on a situation in my current life, and was thought of as a result of my insane mind. Enjoy!

Gotta go fast Ch 1

Sonic smiled as yet again, Eggman's robots fell to the sand with a dull thump. His friends were safe, and all was peaceful for now. His heart felt warm and fuzzy as he heard his friends cheering his name.

Sonic sputtered as he came to, his quills a mess, his eyes red and bloodshot. He sighed as reality came back to him, going to make a sandwich. His fur was picked out in places, matted down with filth in others. His skin was raw and irritated, caused by the constant picking.

As he ate his sandwich, an average ham and Swiss, he contemplated where he was going to get another fix from.

It all started after Sonic and the group had finally managed to get Eggman to abort his evil mission. He had resigned, using his badniks to work for the community of Station Square.

About a month later, Sonic had started to become lethargic, depressed, and overall, felt useless. That was when a young, mysterious hedgehog had given him what he called "healing powder". Sonic, being rather rash as he is, took the white, crystalline substance, using it as directed. After he smoked his first bit, he became hooked.

Shadow had confessed love to Sonic after Eggman was defeated, and Sonic gladly accepted. This was before he was hooked on what really was crystal meth. Shadow had left to do a job for GUN, and all he had to contact Sonic with was a cell phone.

As Sonic was progressively getting worse and worse, Shadow was none the wiser. It has now been six months since he had left. Sonic was emaciated in appearence, his cobalt fur lost all its glow. He had purple rings under his eyes, and scabs were intermittently scattered all over his muzzle from his high induced skin digging. He was a total mess.

Today Tails had visited him and he burst out crying, not able to bear seeing Sonic so broken down. He ran home, hoping Shadow would be on his phone. He sent him a message.

Miles.p: shadow you need to get home soon sonic is a mess and I can't tell why. I think he's on drugs.

Tails waited anxiously, tinkering in the engine of one of his smaller planes. He heard his ringtone go off, Portrait by Kansas. He ran to his phone after degreasing his hands, opening his messages.

ULF: I'll be home in about a day we just finished our mission. Stay with him until I get there.

Tails cursed. He didn't know if he could handle being around Sonic for the whole day. He put away his tools, grabbing his coat and phone. He shut and locked his workshop door, jumping on his motorcycle and heading to Sonic's house.

Gravels crunched in Sonic's driveway as Tails arrived. He walked up to the door, hands shaking. The doorbell was pressed twice, and he stood waiting. Soon the door cracked open, revealing an anorexic, beat down Sonic, with a fake grin plastered on his face.  
Tails flinched, but tried not to look shocked. He didn't want the hedgehog upset, seeing as he is already in bad enough condition.

"Hey Sonic... I just wanted to come and see you. Shadow is going to be home soon! Isn't that great?"

Sonic nodded, grinning his first real smile in a long time. He brought Tails into the spotless kitchen, air permeated with cleaner. He brought out a few sandwiches for the two to munch on.

"So, what's been going on, bud? Any new planes or whatever?" He said as he picked at his sandwich, bony fingers tearing into soft bread and cheese.

"Nah. I asked Scourge on a date, and he said yes. I'll be going on Tuesday!" The excited fox gushed.

Sonic nearly spat out his chewed food, staring wide eyed in shock at the small fox. "You asked WHO ON A DATE? He's crazy..."

Tails frowned indignantly. "He just... He's into a lot of things I'm interested in. Let's just say that." He giggled.

"That was hardly subtle at all, Tails. Who knew you to be the kinky type?" Sonic said as Tails punched him in the arm.

"That is none of your business, mister nosy." Tails laughed, blushing brightly. "Hey. I'm no one to judge. I mean... I smoke fucking meth,there's  
not much worse than that, you know?" Sonic said matter-of-factly.

"Ehm... About that... Sonic, I was talking to Shadow this morning, I told him what I saw when you walked out to see me. He's gonna be here later."

Sonic blanched. "Look... Tails, buddy, I'm fine. I can stop any time I want. I just choose not to. Don't go all rehab on me, please?"

"Sonic, it's pretty clear that you are NOT FINE! I love you, and you're a brother to me, and I know you. This isn't you, Sonic." Tails lectured.

"Okay, I just- it was- This all started about six months ago... Eggman quit his bullshit and I had no more purpose... I tried to find things to fill my time but nothing made me feel any better. Then, one day, this real shady guy came up to me and was selling some sort of crystalline powder substance, and I bit. But he lied, marketing it as simply, 'Healing powder'."

"Oh my god... Sonic how many times do I have to tell you NOT to buy shit off of shady street peddlers..."

Tails was reeling. Sonic had been this way for months and he never knew. He felt terrible, like he had failed to be there for his friend.

"Sonic... I know you're really going to get aggravated when I say this, but you need help. It always seems fine until people tell you how bad you've really gotten! And I refuse to see you destroy yourself like this, Sonic. You're the best person I know."

By this time, Tails was now in tears. The way Sonic looked was just disturbing. No healthy being would be in such a mess.

The two both jumped as an excessively loud Harley-Davidson pulled into the driveway. "That's probably Shadow." Tails got up to open the door, hurrying the deathly colored hedgehog into the kitchen.

When Shadow saw the condition his boyfriend was in, he was appalled. All he could do was stand there and gape at him.

"Fucking hell, Sonic... Why would you do this to yourself?! If you were struggling you could've talked to Tails about it! I lost a dear friend years ago, but I never resorted to this! I had to feel the pain and accept it! Sonic if I would've been here and saw you doing fucking DRUGS I would've kicked your damn ass! I love you too much to lose you too!"

Sonic flinched at Shadows bare-all way of expression. He knew he shouldn't be so naïve, but at the moment a fix for his pain sounded golden.~ I never realized what it would turn into... ~ Sonic pondered.

"Goddammit, Sonic, we need to get you help... And sitting there telling us you're fine isn't getting you any better..." Shadow said, anguished.

Tails piped up. "I've looked at some places and I would like to have us enrolled in group therapy together. That way we all get help through this. And Sonic, I know it's gonna be a struggle, but you were so determined to get what you feel is right... And you need to use that now."

Sonic stared at the floor, feeling a flood of thought, not used to being told what he needed."I guess I'll try it..." Sonic sounded very discouraged.

Tails looked at the clock, and noticed it was eight o'clock. "Well, I need to go home. It's getting late and I have extra work to take care of tomorrow." He said as he hugged Sonic and Shadow warmly.

After Tails left, Sonic sat at the table for a while. "Hey, Shadow, it's been six months since we've been in bed together." Sonic said seductively. "No, I can't. Not when you're like this, Sonic. I love you to bits, but I just can't... We should get to sleep though. I think we've all had an exhausting day."

Sonic frowned at Shadow's statement, realizing that he was pretty ugly, what with all the scars and scabs and bruises and bones showing.

"I guess you're right... I shouldn't be asking for sex when I look like I'm half dead..." Sonic mumbled sadly. He then walked up to his room, taking Shadow with him.

They walked in, and Shadow gasped at the way it looked. There were bags of meth on the nightstand, and the walls were smeared with blood and other liquids.

Shadow took the small bags, throwing them in the trash. "Shadow... Do you know how much that cost?!" Sonic whined. "Your well being is much more important than some badly spent money." Shadow replied seriously.

He then stripped the bed, putting on a clean pair of sheets. He cleaned the walls and vacuumed the floor, and finally had taken a shower and crawled into the bed. Sonic then got up to go to the bathroom, trying to sneak meth in with him.

"Sonic the hedgehog. What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Goddamnit if I have to even supervise you when you piss I will fucking do it and you know I will. Give me the damn bag."

Sonic stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly walked over, shaking as he handed the bag to his lover and long time friend.

He then went to the bathroom and came back out to go to bed, shaking and nervous. "Shadow... I always smoked before I went to bed... Come on, let me do it just one last time..." Sonic whinged.

"Sonic. You and I both know 'one last time' turns into the same old habit." Shadow pointed out. Sonic caved, and simply crawled under the blankets, snuggling up to the fluffy white patch of hair on his boyfriend's chest.


End file.
